Blank Space
by WhyNotJane
Summary: She's got a blank space next to her name. No one thought that space would ever be filled with anything but hate. But when she wasn't looking, a name etched itself on the empty paper. Only problem is, Leah doesn't know whose name it is. Leah imprints on a stranger.
1. One Pretty Boy, Two Breaking Hearts

_In this story, Jacob left with the Cullens, so no 'Black pack', and Leah still has issues with Emily/Sam the pack. It's an AU for a reason, people! Do not own characters, or worlds, but the writing is mine._

_Title is taken from the new Taylor Swift album, 1989-Blank Space._

* * *

><p>There was nothing particularly interesting about the diner. The yellowing walls and ripped vinyl seats screamed normality, with a side of filth. So if the patrons (mostly older, large, balding men) had been told there was a werewolf among them, they would have sniggered right to your face, and make rude remarks about where the nearest AA meeting was, happily forgetting their own drunken disasters.<p>

No one would have looked twice at the muscular young men squished into a booth, except to grumble about the cacophony of voices that made any conversation impossible.

When the girl entered, however, the older men's attempts at conversation were left hanging in the air, as ogling her flawless features became the preferred option. Dressed in denim shorts and a light tank top, she looked as though Summer had hit, though the cold Autumn chill had long set in.

Leah scowled as she stopped right next to the loud young mens table. They were yelling over each other, and either hadn't noticed her hovering over their shoulders, or were all too happy ignoring her. Leah didn't even bother trying to tell herself that there weren't enough seats anyway.

So she slid into a seat at the bar, ignoring the rest of the diner with an ease that came only with practice.

An older waitress, whose name Leah had never leaned, didn't bother to ask for her order, setting down a large burger and milkshake in front of her. She hunched on her seat, shoving down the food as she tried to hide from the wolves at table nine.

"-bother to come? She just ignores us anyway."

"It's not like she has anything better to do. Jake left with the Cullens, and Sam's given up on her. Who cares what she does, long as she doesn't bother us."

"I heard Sam thinks there might be other wolf packs around. He's thinking of sending her to have a look around the other reservations."

"You mean we wouldn't have to put up with her? Do you think maybe another pack would, like, adopt her? Forever?"

Leah heard the whispered conversation easily, even over the clutter of the diner. Her inner wolf let out a howl that would have shattered harts into shards of ice.

She whirled around. "I can hear you, you flea bitten-" she stopped, unable to speak. She sat, mouth open but unable to breath, her eyes as wide as saucers, turning glassy with shock, and want, and sadness.

The wolves in booth nine were confused. Following her line of sight, they slowly turned.

There was a man, standing by the door. He was just as tall as any of the wolves, and had enough muscle to make even them pause (if only for half a second). But his hair was blonde, and his eyes were a blue that would put a summer sky to shame.

* * *

><p>Slightly unnerved, Steve walked past the group of men staring at him. He panicked for a second, before realising that no one here knew Captain America was a role played by the stranger at the door.<p>

He continued his way towards the bar, sitting down with a sigh.

He could still feel the men from the booth's eyes prickling on the back of his neck.

A waitress came over, and took his order, giving him a once over with a pair of beady eyes, smiling at him with large brick-red lips.

As Steve drew patterns with his finger on the cracked bench top, he noticed another pair of eyes on him. He glanced sideways, only to stop and stare.

The other pair of eyes were a sad brown, and no longer sparkled, having dulled over time through lack of joy. But through the sadness, shock and terror, was a hint of the delightful beauty.

Steve made an unspoken promise, there and then, that he would not leave this little town until he saw those eyes shine like stars.

He took in the rest of the figure, a beautiful girl with legs that stretched on for miles, hair that shone even in the dull light, and features almost too beautiful to be true.

And in the second that he blinked, she was gone.

The door slammed shut as a breeze rushed around the room. He hadn't had _that _reaction from a woman before, even when he was still just an asthmatic midget.

Steve turned, to stare at the door, only to be met with the stares of the men at the booth. _Idiot,_ Steve berated himself. He deserved that for staring at her like a piece of meat.

One of the men sniggered. Another examined him head to foot, and almost choked on a snort.

Their shoulders shook with laughter, even the two who rushed out to follow the girl. Soon the whole diner was openly staring at the poor stranger supplying all the amusement.

Steve turned back to his seat, confused, and hurt at the woman's reaction.

The waitress came back and settled a large plate in front of him. Looking at the crown laughing behind him, the older woman gave a tut.

"Don't worry honey, we're not all bad." She winked.

* * *

><p>Outside, Leah ran.<p>

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"she snarled, jumping over a meter high log in the forest, having left the diner far behind.

Of all the damn people to imprint on, why did it have to be a blue-eyed pretty boy? But the further she ran, the more she wanted to turn around and go back to the stranger.

"Leah! Stop, we've gotta talk," Quil yelled. She just ran faster, only to be caught by a wolf who had doubled back to corner her.

"Shut up!" Paul snarled, as she howled and struggled in his arms.

"Leah, aren't you lucky? You've imprinted!" Quil said cheerfully, carefully staying well out of the way of her reach.

"On some stupid blondie? Not what I'd call lucky," Paul smirked.

Her clothes tore, flying as she bit down hard on Paul's neck. Swearing, he shifted.

"For God's sake," Quil muttered, glancing around before yanking off his clothes.

_How dare you, he did nothing to deserve this, you ugly monster, _Leah snarled.

_Oh, but I wonder what he did to deserve someone like you? _Paul mocked back, ducking the swipe of a claw.

_Leah!_ Quil said, _Guys, clam down. We should be happy. We weren't sure Leah _could_ imprint. So why don't we all just calm down, and you can go talk to the guy, Leah? _

_ Yeah, Leah, go talk to your new hubby. I'm sure a guy like him's got a hundred empty-headed birds hanging off his arm, which has to be a better option than you, _Paul sniggered.

_She could have imprinted on you, Paul, _Quil offered.

Paul and Leah stopped in their tracks. Their horrified silence said it all.

_Great. Now, you can either go back to the diner and start up a conversation with the guy, or go and tell Sam, _Quil said.

But Leah did neither, simply turning and running. She was the fastest wolf in the pack. No one could catch her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. One second of your time makes my day.<strong>

**Find me on tumblr (why-not-jane) and say hi! Hope you enjoyed! (and please tell me if I made any mistakes. I'll do my best to fix 'em)**


	2. Waves Wash Away

I've been completely blown away by the response. Eleven reviews? You guys are amazing! Big thanks to ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN, KSave, art-is-a-bang-yeah, InanzumaNina, wolves lover, Littleheartache (I love your username), Tsuki no Yasha, Apocalypse owner, and all those who reviewed anonymously, faved, followed, and simply read my story. You're the greatest.

**MariMart:** Thank you! I know what you mean about crossovers feeling forced, and I'm glad you don't see mine that way. And yes, there will definitely be more Seth! Thanks for telling me the characters aren't OOC, I was really worried about Leah as I've never written anyone like her. Your comment really helped to ease my nerves, beautiful reviewer.

**birdy:** awww, thank you so much!

**steph:** I love Leah crossovers too, but I hope Emily will surprise you in this one ;)

_**NOTE:**_ we all know Steve's an idiot around strong determined women he likes, and bumbles around a bit in this chapter. Doesn't mean he will forever though.

* * *

><p>Leah visited one of the many stashes of clothes she had hidden throughout the forest after realising that controlling her temper might not be that easy. She pulled on a pair of shorts that had started off as three quarter jeans, but was nearing the end of their life as a tight pair of almost knee length shorts, as well as a t-shirt she thought she had thrown out long ago.<p>

Coming down to where the forest gave way to the sea at First Beach, Leah collapsed on the scratchy sand.

Why did this happen to her? She'd never put much stock in the whole 'soul mate' deal. Well, she had once, but she'd learned.

And now Blondie comes along, looking perfect, proper and gentlemanly- the exact opposite of all the guys in the pack, not to mention herself. The pulling inside her was so strong, desperate, driving her mad. But she pushed it to one side and ignored it. Something she had become very good at doing lately.

She had learnt to let Paul's taunts roll off her back, but this time his words had struck hard. A guy that looked like that had to have a hundred beautiful, smart, _normal_ girls sighing after him everywhere he went.

Leah watched the sunset slowly fade to black. She closed her eyes and let the sounds of the waves wash over her. She tried to ignore the trembling feeling inside her, begging her to go back and find the man who had lit up the diner with his beautiful eyes.

But what would the other's say? No one ever really thought that she would imprint, and most certainly not on someone with no wolf genes (that was evident, with his pale skin and hair, blue eyes, and european features).

There would be an endless supply of jokes, all at her expense.

She heard a loud grumbling, and sniffed the air. There was no rain in the air, and it couldn't be thunder. As it drew closer, Leah recognised the sound of a motorbike.

The noise cut off, and the waves rolled back in.

Soft footsteps on the sand approached, and she curled in on herself. The only one in La Push who she knew had a motorbike was Jake, who had given them to the rest of the pack before he left. She wondered who was coming to yell at her.

The footsteps paused. She'd been spotted. Though oddly, the smell wafting towards her was one of mint and cleanliness. Not the wild smell of the forest combined with sweaty socks and whatever they'd eaten minutes before.

"Are you all right, ma'am?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

Leah spun around to see the man from the diner- her imprint.

She stared.

"It's just, you ran out in a hurry, and it's getting dark. I thought maybe something had upset you."

Was that a hint of a blush on his cheeks?

"I thought it was me at first, then I realised those other guys weren't being nice and - I mean, I don't want to annoy you if you want to be left alone, I just saw you down here and thought you might want some company. But I can leave, if you want, cause, I'm a stranger, and you probably just want to be alone..." he faltered under her stare.

"I'll just go now," he muttered, turning.

Leah let him take one step before the pull towards him came to hard to resist. And she wouldn't admit it under threat of death, but she grudgingly found his awkward ramblings cute.

"Wait!" he turned, a hopeful expression on his face.

"... I could use some company," Leah said quietly.

Slowly, he came and sat down next to her, not crowding her space just simply being there. They sat there, carefully watching the night sky, weary of disturbing the silence.

"I've been in the city so long, I'd forgotten how many stars there really were in the sky," he offered.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't been out of La Push for a long time," Leah said bitterly.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she wanted to shove them back down her throat.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"New York. Brooklyn," he said, blue eyes turning a stormy grey.

Leah was suprised. She had expected maybe Washington, but no. All a way across the country. Wasn't that where the attempted alien invasion had taken place?

"What brought you so far from home?" she asked, as his feelings started to flow across the special bond they shared. She was suprised how unbearably sad he was, and her longing to help nearly swept her away.

He snorted slightly at her question, and looked far out to sea.

"Hard to be far from home when you haven't got one in the first place," he said.

She clenched her jaw. She could feel the sorrow wafting off him and stood up. She couldn't deal with someone even more broken then herself.

"I have to go," she said, turning to run back into the forest.

"Wait!" he called out. Against her will she faced him, still posed for flight.

"You can't go running into the forest at night. Let me give you a ride home," he said, walking up to her, worry clear in his eyes.

"I'll be fine," as she turned, he grabbed her arm, sending a tingle all through her. Even compared with her high temperature, he felt warm. His hands were big, strong and calloused, but delicate, as if he were handling a priceless artifact.

"But there are wolves in the woods," He said, looking her directly in the eyes. They were almost exactly the same height.

"They never hurt anyone," she said, tugging her arm gently out of his grip, "I'll be fine."

"But what if there is someone in the forest?" he asked as she walked away, sounding exasperated.

"Do you think just because I'm a girl I can't protect myself?" Leah asked. Though she didn't want to snap at her imprint, this was a prejudice she had been dealing with all her life, especially since joining the pack. And no one told her what to do.

"No! I just think a pack of _wolves _versus one _human_, it's pretty obvious who is going to win-"

"Look, buddy, if I meet anything or anyone in the forest at night, it's not going to be me doing the running," she snarled, as she disappeared into the trees.

Steve stared into the shadowy trees.

"Nice going, Rogers," he hissed, hitting himself on the forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. One second of your time makes my day!<strong>

**I'm on tumblr as why-not-jane**


	3. Why Make Life Easy For Fate?

You guys have been amazing yet again! To everyone who faved, followed, reviewed, thanks. You are amazing, and every single one of you holds a special place in my heart. Thank you ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN, KSave, InanzumaNina, wolves lover, Littleheartache, Tsuki no Yasha, Apocalypse owner, MariMart, Birdy, RemainsoftheSphinx, Mycavain, child of Hermes-god of stealth, and Goddess of Music-Thumper for reviewing. You guys really made my day. Whole week, to be honest! So I hope you enjoy this. (hope I didn't forget anyone)

**birdy:** thank you so much for your beautiful review! and yep, the wolves sure will have a hard time trying to figure Steve out!

* * *

><p>Knowing that sometimes it was best to simply get the worst over with, Leah took a deep breath, and was about to open the door to Sam's house as Jared came flying up the path. He gave her a rather cheeky grin as he gestured for her to open the door.<p>

"She's here!" someone yelled, and Emily came flying out of the kitchen.

"Oh, what's he like? Where's he from? How come I've never seen him around before? How did it feel to look in his eyes and know he was _the one_?" Emily babbled, dragging her to the kitchen where the den of wolves awaited. Jared followed behind them.

Emily forced her into a chair, and started loading food onto Leah's plate as the pack gathered around. Leah looked up to see Sam staring at her from across the table, frown prominent on his face.

"Sooo... What's his name?" Seth said with a grin as he leapt up onto the table, swinging his legs, only to be shooed off by a bustling Emily.

"Uh..." Leah blinked.

She'd had an entire conversation with her imprint, and didn't know his name. God, she didn't even get his number. Not even a day had past, and she'd lost him. Not that she was sure she wanted him in the first place.

"She forgot to ask," Jared explained cheerfully, stealing a slice of ham from her plate.

There was a pause, before the whole house erupted in laughter. Even Emily was suppressing a giggle.

"Okay, so I don't know his name, big deal. Wait- how did you know I didn't ask?" Leah rounded on Jared.

"Someone had to keep an eye on you, Leah. When you first imprint, your emotions can be a little unstable, and we didn't want you doing anything you would regret," Sam said.

"Just because you gave that hideous scar to Emily when you first imprinted doesn't mean I can't control myself," Leah snapped.

Everyone froze.

Seth turned his face away from her, refusing to look her in the eye, and as a deep growling filled the room, Leah braced herself for the beating that was sure to follow. Sam stood up, his chair shooting out behind him and crashing into the wall. But he didn't get a word in.

"For goodness sake, Sam! You can't lose your temper every time someone mentions my scar! It was an accident, and I've forgiven you, what more do you want?" Emily snapped as she threw the dishcloth onto the table. Sam's fists clenched and unclenched and he drew in a great big breath. Slowly, Sam sat back down again, and Brady raced to get his chair upright so he didn't fall over.

"So, what's he like?" Quil asked awkwardly.

"Why don't you just ask Jared?" Leah shoved down her food.

When it became obvious she wouldn't respond, and Sam would keep glaring, Jared answered.

"He said he's from New York, but he doesn't have a home."

Leah stabbed her fork into the potato. It burst with a squelch.

"And he thought Leah was a delicate little flower that needed protecting. Didn't want her going home through the forest by herself." There was a pause, and then the whole pack started cooing.

"Aww, was little Leah afraid of the scary trees?" someone smirked.

"Were the big bad wolves gonna jump out and eat you _alllll_ up?"

"Well, he's gonna get a helluva shock when he finds out he has to deal with you for the rest of his life," Paul grinned. This kind of talk was the reason why Leah hated the pack.

"I don't know his name, number, or where he is staying. What makes you think I'll ever see him again?" Leah snarled, blinking away a tear that had formed.

"Fate's funny that way, Leah. You'll see him again. Count on it," Emily smiled gently as she collected the plates. Leah stood up, refusing to look her in the eye, but at the door, she turned to her, and nodded awkwardly.

* * *

><p>Leah lay on her bed that night, a horrible ache building up inside of her as she curled in on her stomach. Every time she fell asleep, she dreamed of her imprint, dying, slowly freezing in a lonely tomb. Every single time, Leah was forced to watch his body turn blue and hard.<p>

The pull, and the worry was getting to be so great it actually hurt, and she let out a low whine of pain. Her door opened, and Seth lay down next to her, his massive body trying to snuggle into hers like they were kids again.

"I promise, Leah, we'll find him tomorrow, and you'll never have to be alone again. Just get some sleep."

Leah nodded, but those dead eyes still stayed in her head.

"I'm not sure if I can do this, Seth," she whispered.

"Hey of course you can. Like Emily said, fate's funny that way. Everything'll be okay," he soothed her.

After a few minutes, Seth broke the silence.

"You owe me, you know."

"Oh really?"

"When you ran away from prince charming, I payed for your burger," Leah grinned sleepily.

"Tomorrow, burgers are on me."

* * *

><p>Leah woke up early next morning to see Seth drooling in her face.<p>

"Get up!" Leah yelled, shoving him out of bed. He stared up at her as she peered over the edge of the bed.

"What happened to our sibling bonding moment?" Seth grumbled as he stretched himself on the floor.

"Thanks, Seth. You don't mention it to anyone, okay?" Leah jumped out of bed, sniffing the smell of breakfast.

"Scared the guys'll think you're a big softie?" Seth followed after her. Leah just scowled as she followed her nose to the kitchen.

"Mmm, smells good Mum," Seth said as Leah sat down at the table and dug in.

"Thank you Seth," Sue Clearwater presided over the kitchen table like a queen, sitting down elegantly, raising an eyebrow as her daughter scoffed down her meal.

"Leah, don't you have something to tell me?" She asked.

Leah swallowed down a mouthful, before replying, "Thanks Mum. S'good."

"Thank you, but that's not what I meant. I had a call today from Sam. He said something very exciting happened yesterday."

Leah paused in shoving food into her mouth. She had been trying to ignore the pull all morning, trying to forget the nightmares of last night.

"Oh. That."

"That's all you can say? Leah, you've met your soul mate! I know you gave up on love after what happened with Sam, but this is the one. Now, what's his name, and when do I get to meet him?"

"I don't know, and definitely not." Leah muttered.

At her mother's questioning look, she explained, "I forgot to ask him his name. Or where he was staying."

"Nnlleeookintoyay!" Seth said cheerfully through a mouthful of food.

"Swallow," Sue said, "Now are you going to go looking for him today?" she directed at Leah, who shrugged.

"Emily says it's fate, so why use energy to look for someone who I'll be forced to be with anyway?"

"Hmmph?!" said Seth, looking horrified, cheeks bulging.

"I agree with Seth. Your logic is ridiculous," Sue got up to clear her plate at the sink.

"Makes sense to me," Leah grumbled, "And he's my imprint, so I don't get a lot of free choice on the subject, but this one, I do".

She stood up, following her mum to clean her plate, ignoring Seth humming the bridal march through a mouthful of food at her words.

"Besides, I've got to get to work anyway," Leah started up the stairs to collect her gear.

* * *

><p><em>It is kinda a filler chapter, and for that I am sorry. But next chapter, guess who finally meet again?<em>

**Please review. One second of your time makes my day!**


	4. First Rule Of Fight Club

Thank you ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN, InazumaNina, Tsuki no Yasha, Apocalypse owner, MariMart, Birdy, RemainsoftheSphinx, Mycavain, child of Hermes-god of stealth, HemoineX, birdy, Rosie, ilookhotinblack, Amy Hanekom, and Guest for reviewing. Sorry if I forgot anyone!

**biddy:** Sorry for the long wait. Got sick and my head just fogged up, and writing was pretty much impossible. I wanted to write the best I possible could for you! Forgive me?

**Guest:** Thanks! I was really scared Leah would be ooc, considering how long ago I read the books. I do remember thinking Leah deserved better. And don't worry to much about any jerks I write. They'll get their just desserts. Just gotta figure out _how_, first.

**Rosie:** Thank you so much! I'm really enjoying writing it too, and reading reviews like yours just make me so happy. I think I'm gonna cry… :D

**Amy Hanekom:** Next chapter? But that would take all the mystery and suspicion away! Mwa ha ha! (Writers love being evil, it's true) Thank you soooo much for reviewing, sweet Amy. Am currently bouncing with happiness!

**INTRODUCING:** _Sassy Steve!_

* * *

><p>Shortly after Jake and the Cullens left, an exercise clinic had opened up in Forks. She taught junior yoga classes, boxing, and was in training to teach a more advanced level of yoga. Work could be a little on the dull side, but at least she was saving money for college, and get in some extra fitness-not that she needed it.<p>

Unknown to Leah, Seth and Quil were staked out opposite the gym in Quil's truck, debating what to do.

"We could just track him down and take him to her," Quil suggested.

Seth scrunched up his face, "Pretty sure that's called kidnapping. Which I'm pretty sure is illegal.

Quil stared.

"I'm also ninety-three percent sure Leah would kill me."

Quil considered, "Fair point."

The two watched the gym in silence for several minutes.

"Maybe we could-"

"No," Seth interrupted, neither breaking their gaze from the door.

"He works out, right?" Quil said suddenly. Seth stared at him.

"How the hell would I know?"

"He had muscles! And don't normal humans have to work out to get muscles? They don't just _boom,_ appear, like for us," he frowned, "except if they're on steroids."

Seth rolled his eyes, "I really hope this is going somewhere."

"He'll probably go to the gym anyway!" Quil grinned, "To work out! It's the only one around."

Realisation dawned on Seth's face. Quil was too excited to laugh at his friends' bug eyed expression, but took a mental image to show the rest of the pack later.

"And he would have felt the imprint too! Even if he doesn't understand it! So he'll probably want to look good for this 'mystery girl', so-"

"He'll go to the gym!" Quil finished for him, the two high five-ing vigorously.

"You guys better have a damn good reason for stalking me," a voice interrupted through the open window.

The boys spun around to see Leah leaning down to glare at them.

Quil sank lower in his seat.

"We were just stopping to buy..." Seth floundered, searching for a believable excuse.

"Organic fruit and veg," Quil supplied.

"Yes!" Seth said quickly, going with it despite Leah's raised brow, "And we were just leaving. You need to go back to work right now!" he made shooing motions.

"Yes, quickly," Quil said, "before he-" Seth elbowed him, "before you get fired."

The two boys nodded vigorously, smiles wide and innocent.

Leah sighed. "You two are frickin' weird."

She turned and left.

Seth turned to Quil.

"Organic fruit and veg? You couldn't come up with something _slightly_ more believable?" he grumbled.

Quil wordlessly pointed out his window to the shop next to them. _Aunty Gertie's Fresh Organic Greenies!_

"Gross," Seth muttered, staring the engine.

* * *

><p>Leah was not happy. Okay, so that wasn't such an uncommon state for her, but she was much grumpier than usual, which was why this time was worth mentioning.<p>

Sam had turned up at work to tell her that she would start her patrol immediately after work, having missed last night. The exact words he used were 'ran away'. Cute. Her coworkers, all from Forks, did not know her history with Sam, and assumed he was her boyfriend. Seriously? He couldn't have just called? The pack had promised to interfere at her work as little as possible. Phones were invented for a reason.

She had also, almost subconsciously, been forming a plan to go down to the beach again. Maybe he would be there. But that wan't going to happen, all thanks to Sam. You'd think he could give her a break after having that particular bombshell dropped on her.

Thanks a lot.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week, Leah endured the not so gentle ribbing of her pack mates. Endless jokes, generally at her expense. Those she could take.<p>

The pack had very quickly learnt that any jokes about her imprint would not be tolerated. The lesson was both fast and painful. Despite her hatred of the emotional manipulation of imprinting, Leah found she couldn't bare to hear a bad word spoken about her imprint.

On Saturday, Sam announced that the pack was going on a 'bonding' cliff diving trip. He announced all pack members and imprints could go.

Leah announced she would not.

Only when the pack, minus Leah, arrived at the cliff edge, they found it was already occupied. A man sat near the edge, sketch pad in hand, staring out at the ocean. Waves and colours lapped together, clouds dancing across the sky.

The pack stared curiously. Jared coughed politely to announce their presence. The man didn't jump, but threw a polite nod over his shoulder, then went back to his watercolour pencils, as if he had known they were there all along.

"One sec, just want to get the right colour down," he frowned at his pad, "It can be difficult to get that perfect gradient where the sky and ocean meet," he continued, almost to himself.

The pack had all seen his face. They recognised the man.

And stared.

Paul started sniggering, and turned into a choked snort when Jared elbowed him.

"Sorry for making you wait," Leah's imprint (who the pack had named 'Blondie' till further notice) stood up, packing away his pencils and pad into a large backpack and slinging it over a shoulder. He offered a hand to Sam.

"I'm Steve Rogers," he said politely, an easy smile on his face. Then he frowned, eyes wandering carefully over the pack.

"Didn't I see a few of you in that diner earlier this week?" he asked.

Paul smirked, "Yeah, you freaked out a friend of ours," he said, faux casual.

Steve looked way.

"I saw. Is she alright?" he asked quickly, glancing back up, digging his hands back in his pockets when Sam ignored it.

"She'll get over it," Sam said slowly, "My name is Sam Uley. What are you doing here?" he asked, taking a step forward.

Most people would have backed up or shied away from Sam's alpha tone, wolf or not. Blondie, despite being several inches shorter, straightened his back, stance defensive. He looked Sam right in the eye. Sam took a step closer, polite smile edged with a threat.

"Tour of the country. You have some beautiful scenery around here," Steve said.

No one noticed Seth slipping away, back to the trucks, too caught up in the scene playing out before them.

"You're an artist?" Sam asked. The question sounded odd with the threatening tone he used to voice it.

Steve shrugged, "It's a hobby," he said, leaving more unsaid than not.

"What do you do, then?" Sam asked, standing tall. Blondie may be ignoring the height difference, but that didn't stop Sam from trying to make him feel small.

Steve wasn't buying it. He gave Sam an unimpressed glance, gaze flickering back to where the pack stood agitatedly, ready to leap at a moment's notice.

"I feel like I'm being interrogated," he said, deceptively calm, "I'm not trespassing, am I?" he gave a crooked smile.

Sam didn't reply. He knew Blondie knew the answer.

"And what brings you folks up here, if we're being so candid?" Steve smiled over Sam's shoulder at the pack.

The pack was were watching a movie, and the characters had popped out of the scene and started talking to them.

"Cliff diving," Jared filled in, after an awkward silence.

Steve glanced down at the sea.

"That's a long way to fall," he commented.

"Scared?" smirked Paul, but Steve only shrugged.

"Had a friend fall once," he smiled sadly "'course, those kinda stories don't have happy endings."

"What happened to him?" Quil asked quietly.

"Not the sort of tale you tell when you want to keep the mood pleasant," Steve said, mouth quirking as if he was tasting the irony.

"Well, if you've got no more questions left, I'll leave you to you're cliff diving," he said, falsely cheerful. He took a step to the side to walk around Sam, but Sam mirrored his movements, blocking him.

Steve stared unflinchingly up at Sam, "You don't like me," he stated firmly.

"Never said that," Sam countered.

"Not with words, maybe. Gonna take me into the woods with your friends and beat the crap out of me? I'd better warn you-I give a hell of a lot better than I get. And I've had plenty of practice with guys like you," he said in an even tone.

If the wolves didn't rely on brute strength and speed alone, they might have noticed the stranger shifting into a practiced fighting stance.

"You've never met anyone like me," Sam snarled quietly. The pack was beginning to worry. Sam was the voice of reason, the leader. This sort of aggression was usually reserved for Paul or Leah.

But to their surprise, Blondie only smirked.

"Is that a pick up line?" he laughed, "unfortunately, I have heard worse."

The pack stared with their mouths hanging open, codfish style, while Sam glowered.

He began growling, shaking.

"What the hell is going on here?" Leah demanded. The pack jumped turning around to find a hastily dressed Leah storming up to them, Seth following behind.

Sam had not turned around.

"Uh- Hi," said Steve, offering her an awkward smile. Leah only threw him an angry glance.

"Sam, what the fucking hell are you doing?" she snapped, marching up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, forcing him around.

"Nothing. He was leaving," he said.

"Finally," Steve muttered walking around Sam and Leah, and making his way into the forest that ended only meters away from the edge of the cliff. Leah could feel the pull as she watched him disappear into the trees. She ground her teeth, clenching her fists as they vibrated faster and faster.

"I don't know what is wrong with you Sam, you were gonna phase in front of my imprint, you were _baiting_ him! You are going to pay for talking to him like that," Leah snarled over her shoulder as she headed into the forest, "and you damn well better believe it'll fucking hurt."

* * *

><p><em>As always, Steve's too stupid to back down from a fight.<em>

_**Please review. One second of your time makes my day!**_


	5. Wanna Take A Ride On My Bike?

Thank you _ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN, InazumaNina, Tsuki no Yasha, Apocalypse owner, MariMart, Birdy, RemainsoftheSphinx, child of Hermes-god of stealth, birdy, chibi-no-baka, Mae, Rosalie end Jacob, Cestrenes97, PixieDustRed, AwesomeElia, RocketKat123, Angelwithoutwings85, _and _Guests_ for reviewing. Sorry if I forgot anyone!

_**birdy:**_ Steve sure is a tough cookie! I'm soooo happy that you found it funny! I'n not sure exactly what you meant, but none of the Avengers are going to 'turn' into werewolves? But there will be some surprise guest appearances! And Steve and Sam will definitely meet again… Thank you, you darling little birdy for reviewing. Reading your reviews makes me so happy. (also, sorry for spelling your name wrong last chapter)

_**Mae:**_ I think Steve's always been strong willed when it comes to bullies? If you've watched Cap1, remember the scene at the bringing, before he gets the serum, where a bully picks on him, and this tiny little guy tries his best to fight back? He's always been like that when it comes to bullies. Though he certainly is packing something fierce now! As for the imprint settling the wolf, you're right. I forgot, as I've only read the books once, several years ago. So can you excuse some creative licence? As for the P.S, you're damn right about everything! Thank you for reviewing. To know people like my stories enough to do that really makes me incredibly happy.

_**Guest:** [__Nice story, I just wished the chapters were longer and more detailed]_ To the guest who left this review, I want to tell you that positivity is key when reviewing, even if you (as I know you did) have the best intentions. A lot of people who right fan fictions on this site are fairly young and uncertain of their abilities, and I think fandom is generally a wonderful community for people to learn. I know you're only trying to help me, but when you have a ratio of one positive comment to two negative ones, it leaves the author feeling that they are not good enough (It's a whole psychological thing) Always leave more positive comments then negative. Another way you could say the exact same thing more positively is: _Great story, do you think you could write longer chapters, because I want to read more, and if possible could you put more detail into certain parts of the story? _Which, makes me want to ask, where? What kind of detail do you want? Where do you want it in the story? Please leave another review and give me an example of what you mean. (Like a paragraph that I've written, but with added detail) But thank you for reviewing, and I hope we've both learnt something! *Blows kisses*

* * *

><p>Steve could here the footsteps following him. He turned to come face to face with the girl from the diner. She looked angry. Steve thought of drawing her like a vengeful goddess.<p>

She hesitated before she spoke, asking him gruffly, "You okay?"

Steve smiled, "I'm fine. Confused, sure. Why did that man- Sam? Why was he so angry?"

Leah gave a small shrug, "Wish I knew. Sam's supposed to be the level headed one."

It wasn't a complete lie. She knew Steve being her imprint had something to do with Sam acting so out of character, but imprinting isn't something you tell someone whose name you don't even know.

"Steve," he said suddenly. At Leah's frown, he elaborated.

"My name is Steve Rogers," a hint of a flush crept up from his shirt collar. Leah simultaneously wanted to smile at the adorable look on his face, and hit herself for even thinking it. She knew from their previous conversation that he was slightly broken. What a pair.

When she didn't reply, he nodded, looking disappointed.

"Well, thanks for interrupting when you did. It was about to get ugly," he said, surprisingly cheerful for a guy who was nearly beaten up by a gang of super muscular men.

They had reached the edge of the forest, which opened up onto a basic car park. Amid the old rusting trucks was a vintage motorcycle, which had been lovingly restored. Steve walked toward it, giving Leah a friendly wave. Leah nodded in reply, turning back into the forest when she paused, rolling her eyes at herself.

"Leah," she said.

"Pardon?" Steve looked up from his bike.

"My name. Leah," she crossed her arms across her chest and waited.

"It was very nice to meet you Leah," Steve smiled, "Lucky, too. I hate to think what would have happened to those guys if you hadn't stepped in."

"'Those guys?'" Leah quoted with a snort, "guess we can add modest to your resume as well as 'easy blusher'."

Steve winced, biting his lip, "That obvious?"

"Oh yeah," Leah laughed, watching as he began turning red again. It then hit her that he was blushing _because she was flirting back_.

"Where did you get the bike," she asked, changing the subject.

"It's been in storage for years," Steve said, staring down at his motorcycle, "A friend fixed it up and gave it to me as a... a coming home present."

From the slight pause, Leah knew there was more to the story. A story that hurt _him_.

"It's nice," she said flatly, crossing then uncrossing her arms.

"Yeah. You like bikes?" Steve asked, tilting his head.

Leah gave a non-committal shrug.

"Well, if you ever want a ride, I'm staying at the motel in Forks."

Leah nodded, then frowned when the double entendre hit her. She looked at him, and he stared directly into her eyes, despite blushing furiously. Instead of turning him down completely, she stopped. Maybe it was the blue eyes. Or the great physique. Or the slight flush to his face. Or-who was she kidding, it was all the _imprint_.

"Hmm," she said. And she turned around and walked back into the forest, leaving Steve to stare confused and unsure after her.

* * *

><p>The pack went quiet as Leah entered Emily's house. She paused to glare at each of them, then offered Seth a small quirk of her lips, in thanks for calling her from the radio in the car before Sam separated Steve from his head. Sam was nowhere to be seen.<p>

In the kitchen, Emily had paused in her baking.

"Why did they go so quiet?" she asked Leah.

"Where's Sam?" Leah ignored her question.

Emily threw her oven mitt onto the kitchen bench.

"I'm not going to tell you until you explain what exactly has been going on, Leah. Sam has been unusually bad tempered, the rest of the boys look nervous, and no one is telling me anything," Emily placed her hands on her hips, "I'm not some crystal figurine that's easily broken. You need to let me know."

Emily stared at Leah defiantly, her stance demanding respect.

"Sam's an idiot," Leah snapped, pushing past Emily to the back door. But Emily suprised her.

"Tell me something I don't know," Emily rolled her eyes. Leah sighed, screwed up her eyes, and banged her head on the door.

"The pack went cliff diving today, and at the usually spot, my- Steve, was there," Leah grunted.

Emily either didn't notice her slip, or ignored it.

"Your imprint? What has this got to do with him?" Emily asked, jumping up to sit on the kitchen bench. She didn't seem to mind she was getting flour all over her pants.

"It-how did you know he was my imprint?" Leah demanded, looking up.

Emily groaned, "at this rate, my eyes are going to fall out of my sockets. You're forgetting that I know you, Leah."

Leah scowled. She wished they could both forget.

"Seth said Steve was polite, then Sam went alpha on him. He said Steve thought Sam was a jerk, then decided to piss him off even more. By the time I got there, Sam was _this close_ to phasing."

Emily blinked, and raked a hand through her messy hair.

"You're saying Steve didn't back down?" she asked.

"_That's_ what you got from my little speech? That my imprint is a cocky idiot?" Leah snapped.

"I was thinking more along the lines of impressive," Emily snarked back, "Most wolves can't stand up against Sam's alpha tone, let alone a human. But you're right. _Idiot_," Emily smiled sweetly.

Leah twitched slightly at the insult directed at her imprint, and took a deep breath, "What's wrong with Sam?"

Emily was part way through a shrug when she paused. She frowned and clenched her jaw, expression stony.

They heard the front door swing open, and Sam yelled out, "I've got the steaks, Em!" They could here him walking to the back of the house, towards the kitchen.

"Leah, you might want to go. I don't think you'll want to hear this," Emily slid off the bench, marching towards the kitchen door.

"You gonna be yelling at Sam?" Leah asked. Emily paused at the door, and nodded.

"I'm staying."

Emily nodded, smiling tightly, and flung the door open. Sam stood on the other side, holding groceries.

"Everybody out," she snapped to the pack, who had doubtlessly heard every word between the two women. They stood up, filing out the front door. Even Paul looked slightly scared.

"Em, what's going on?" Sam frowned, noticing Leah leaning on the kitchen door frame.

"You tell me, honey," Emily said coolly.

Sam was looking wildly between the two woman. He had enough common sense to look scared, clenching the groceries bag tightly in his fist.

"Why do you hate Steve so much?" Emily asked.

"I-I don't," Sam said, looking bewildered. Leah scoffed. Seth had told exactly what had happened. But of course Sam would be believed over her. The Alpha versus the little troublemaking girl. It didn't take a genius.

"Then why the hell did you try to goad him into a fight you knew he couldn't win?" Emily had looked calm before, but now she was positively spitting.

"I didn't-"

"Don't you lie to me Sam. According to everyone else, you nearly lost it. Sam, you can't afford to lose it. Not people like you. Do I have to remind you what happened last time?"

Sam flinched, taking a step back, guilt etched into the folds of his face. Leah was stunned. She'd never seen Emily so angry. And she was glad Emily hadn't outed her for telling on Sam, but she figured it was pretty obvious.

But Emily _believed_ her. She couldn't wrap her head around it. She wasn't sure she wanted to.

"No. I just, I got angry, and I don't know why. I guess I was in a bad mood," Sam said. He was sounding less ashamed and more defensive.

"So you just saw a random guy on the cliff and decided to take your anger out on him?" Emily asked.

"... Yes?" Sam said cautiously.

"And that's it? There's no other reason you nearly shifted in front of the guy?" Emily asked, an odd glint in her eye that Leah couldn't place.

"No, of course not! I was in a bad mood and I-I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Emily tossed her long plaited her over her shoulder, "Honey, don't say 'sorry' to me."

At Sam's look of bewilderment, Emily nodded her head back at Leah, "Sam, he wasn't my imprint," Emily said.

Sam's face twitched as he looked at Leah.

Leah didn't dare blink despite her watering eyes, in case it was all a dream.

"My apologies for how I treated your imprint. Leah," he ground out.

Biting her lip to keep from grinning, Leah gave a nod of thanks. The others might think she's immature and selfish, but she didn't let the feelings of euphoria Sam's apology had created from overriding her maturity. Sam wasn't going to get any gloating from her.

No one would roll their eyes and sigh over selfish little Leah.

"Good," Emily beamed, "then I have to do some shopping for tomorrow night."

She bustled past Leah into the kitchen.

"I just got the groceries," Sam said, scratching his head at her change in tone.

"Yes, but now Leah knows who her imprint is, it's time for a bonfire on the beach tomorrow! Leah can introduce Steve to everyone, and you can apologise for your behavior," she walked out of the kitchen with her purse, "to his face," she finished sternly, closing the front door behind her.

Sam stood staring at Leah.

"If he disturbs the pack, and the tribe, then he's a problem. Don't think just because I apologised for today doesn't mean I won't do what's necessary," he said.

The warm happiness Leah had felt was drowned out by Sam's cold words.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The words did not come out with the snarl she intended, sounding strangely distant.

"He's not one of us, Leah. And you know that white folk, if they don't understand something, they fear it. Fear turns to hate, and that 'something' gets destroyed. Just look at history. I'm not willing to risk the safety of my pack's secret for one man. I'll be keeping a very close eye on him - so will the elders."

With those words, Sam left. The front door banged closed.

Leah burned with anger, but the fire was numbed with disbelief.

"Fucking bullshit," Leah hissed. Sure, Steve might be treated with more suspicion than the other imprints received because of his colour, but all that talk about fear and hate was complete crap. Sam knew how imprinting worked. There was no room left for hate. Your whole world moved, and it effected the imprint too. Maybe it wasn't as obvious to them, as sudden, but it crept up on them.

Leah began to wonder if Sam had been lying to Emily when he swore there was no other reason he nearly shifted in front of Steve. Did they know each other? Did Sam know something she didn't? Doubtful.

The anger forced her into action, and she yanked the door open, almost ripping it off it's hinges.

Sam was walking don the driveway to where Emily waited in the car.

"If you're ever in a 'bad mood' around my imprint again, I will rip your eyeballs out of their sockets. Pretty sure you're not gonna grow them back," Leah said softly, knowing Sam, with his heightened hearing, would easily hear.

Turning he stared up at where she stood, framed with light from inside the house. Expression blank, he opened the car door and slipped inside next to Emily, who smiled happily at her husband, reversing the car down the driveway.

Leah was half way down the steps when she realised what the bonfire meant. Dragging a guy she barely knows, and isn't entirely sure she likes, to meet all her friends and family (plus a guy who hated his guts for no apparent reason), all in on the secret he didn't know.

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. A second of your time makes my day.<strong>


	6. Pauses, Then Says

Thank you _ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN, InazumaNina, Tsuki no Yasha, Apocalypse owner, MariMart, birdy, RemainsoftheSphinx, child of Hermes-god of stealth, Rosalie end Jacob, Cestrenes97, PixieDustRed, AwesomeElia, Angelwithoutwings85, gryffon47, Ksave, Mae, gingerrrrrr _and _Guests_ for reviewing. Sorry if I forgot anyone!

Chapter title from Taylor Swift song: You're In Love

_**Mae:** _Gah, I'm so glad you like it! Steve is the most adorable person ever, tis true. Before the bonfire, we've gotta add some more angst! Haha! Hope you like the new chapter. I look forward to your reviews, as they make me soooooo happy!

_**birdy:**_ awww, thank you! *hugs*

* * *

><p>After talking to Sam, Leah crept into the dark forest, rapidly undressing, hoping to quickly envelope herself in the relief of the woods.<p>

She wished.

_I don't think I've ever heard Emily so angry,_ Quil commented.

Leah groaned, banging her furry head into a tree trunk, _Shut up!_ she snarled.

_ How was your walk with Blondie?_ Jared asked innocently.

_ Steve_, Leah corrected automatically, _And none of your goddamn business. _

_Did he tell you he's an artist? Isn't that so cute?_ said Paul sweetly.

_How'd he get those muscles if he was sitting on his ass all day?_ Jared rolled his eyes, which made him look a little manic in his wolf form.

_Steroids, man,_ Paul said wisely, _Only thing that makes sense. Your boyfriends' a junkie._

_You should know_, replied Leah sweetly, and the pack hooted at her response. Paul glowered.

_For real though_, Embry said, _He did smell kind of _wrong._ Like metal, and acid and burning._

All the wolves turned their large heads to stare at him. Everyone knew Embry had the best sense of smell in the pack due to an incident involving a stolen pair of socks and a heap of cow crap.

_I didn't smell anything weird,_ Jared said, _He was just really... clean._

The pack murmured their agreements.

_Leah?_ Quil asked, _What does he smell like to you?_

Leah couldn't keep her thoughts from tumbling out. _Mint and soap, the old kind that's plain and pretty basic, and a hint of motorbike fumes._

_Mint?_ Quil said, _So when you kiss him he'll taste like toothpaste?_

_ Shut up,_ Leah groaned, her growl edged with an oddly nervous note.

_Don't worry, it's probably just my heightened senses. And he said he was from New York City, so maybe that's just what the city smells like_, Embry rationalised.

Nodding her thanks, Leah stopped to from at him, _Are you being nice to me?_ she said. The words sounded angry, but they were asked out of bewilderment.

_You're not being mean to me,_ Embry said back warily.

After a pause, Leah huffed and turned away.

_ Hey! Where do you think you're going?_ Jared said, sounding playful, _You have to show us your walk in the forest with Prince Charming._

Unbidden, the whole scene flashed in her mind, allowing the others to see.

_ Nice bike_, commented Jared.

_I so could have taken that artsy-fartsy jerk down_, Paul snarled, _He blushes as soon as you look at him!_

_It's cute! _Seth replied to Paul, speaking up for the first time, _It means he likes her._

_I love that innuendo,_ said Quil cheekily, _Are you gonna take him up on that offer?_ he asked her innocently.

The _Fuck you_ she replied with was so strong it almost knocked him off his feet.

_He's brave,_ Jared said, _He was down right embarrassed, so I don't think he meant it like _that_, but when he realised the double entendre, he _committed_ to it. Man's got guts._

_ You lot gossip worse then a bunch of old women, _snapped Leah, turning around to run.

* * *

><p>As she lay in bed at night, doubt attacked the imprint. What if they weren't 'supposed' to be together,and it was all just a big mistake? What if he did freak out? What if they were both so screwed up they made each other worse?<em> What if, what if, what if...<em>

* * *

><p>"Are you pumped or what?" Seth grinned, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Leah opened one eye groggily, wincing at the sunlight invading her room through open curtains.<p>

"You're gonna ask him _out..._" he sung happily. Leah heard her cupboard being thrown open, and a piece of cloth landed on her head. Pulling it off curiously, she realised it was a low cut red top. A top she last wore when Sam had told her...

"Seth get out," she told him firmly, if still slightly croaky.

"Mum's got breakfast ready, so get ready quickly. Wear that top," he instructed her, "and wear that French perfume you got."

"Seth," she snarled.

"All right, all right, I'm going. Gone!" he called from the other side of her now shut door.

Dragging herself out of bed, she stared at the shirt, stroking the silky red material with her thump. Curious, she pulled it over her head. The fit was slightly more snug then the last time she wore it, before she'd shifted. The red still brought out the golden tones in her skin like nothing else.

She ripped it off and threw it under her bed. She wasn't going to try to glam it up for Steve. If he didn't like her in jeans and tee shirts, then he didn't deserve her in the sexy red top. That was her logic, at least the version she told herself. And it was true, to a point. But the true reason had more to do with the top's history then she cared to admit.

It was what she wore when Sam proposed. She made a mental note to give it away.

She pulled on a plain grey tee and shorts, and walked down the stairs. Halfway down, she turned back, racing to her cupboard, and adding a squirt of the French perfume a friend got her years ago.

She marched down the stairs, ignoring Seth's eyebrow wiggle when he sniffed her perfume. Ignored the breakfast her mother had set out, she locked the front door behind her breathing heavily. If she had anything to eat, she might just puke.

* * *

><p>Halfway to the Forks Motel, Leah realised the perfume was a bad idea. It had slowly overwhelmed her nose, it's soft rosy scent becoming too sweet, almost sickly so. It made her twitchy and paranoid, and she was forever glancing over her shoulder, searching for an impossibly fast white blur.<p>

Leah ran the rest of the way to the motel, sweating off a large amount of perfume. The motel was simply a set of short buildings in a long line, all opening up on a gravel car park. Steve had not told her the number of his room. Glancing around, making sure no one was watching, she lifted her nose, and breathed in all the scents around her.

There it was - Steve's fresh, minty soap smell. She followed it to the room with a number thirty in rusted bronze on the door, and as she got closer, she noticed a spicier, sweeter, more feminine scent mingling with his.

Ignoring it, she knocked on the door, crossing her fingers, then uncrossing them quickly.

"Yes?" the door opened, but it was not Steve Rogers standing there. A smaller, red headed woman eyed Leah carefully, before breaking out into a small, but perfect, smile.

"Can I help you?" she asked, quirking her petite brows.

"Where's Steve?" Leah asked bluntly. Her shock and anger and hurt transformed her face into an emotionless mask.

The woman cocked her head, "Asleep," she said, "who are you?"

Leah opened her mouth to snap back, managing to shut it just in time.

"Never mind, I'll come back in a couple of hours," she said, turning to go.

"Wait!" a voice she recognised called, sending her spinning around.

"I wasn't asleep, just lying in bed, being lazy," Steve blushed, running a hand though his hair, though nothing could distract Leah from those delicious golden abs.

"Shirt," the red-headed woman ordered him, and his blush reached down to his neck. He disappeared for a second, reemerging wearing a tight white tee.

"Umm," he floundered for a minute while both women watched him carefully, the red head from much closer than Leah would like.

"Leah, this is Natasha, my... friend. Nat, this is Leah. She is, uh, we met at the beach?" he ended cautiously.

"She wanted you," Natasha told him. Leah wanted to bark at her for standing so close to Steve's steaming abs, or blush at Natasha's wording, but she managed to subdue the urge with a deep breath. Or two.

"Yes?" Steve asked, large blue eyes innocent.

"Some friends and I are having a bonfire at the beach tonight. I wanted to ask if you'd like to come," Leah said, hands fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt.

"Sure, we'd love too!" Steve grinned, "What time?"

"We?" Leah blinked, staring at him, then at beautiful Natasha.

"Oh. It's at five thirty tonight. I guess I'll see you there," she said, nodding goodbye. Steve grinned back, "See you then."

"Bye," Leah said, unable to force a smile back. Natasha gave a small jerk of her head to signal au revoir. The door closed, leaving Leah in the middle of an empty car park on a misty morning.

Suddenly, the air seemed so much colder.

* * *

><p>On the way to Sam's house, she felt numb. She couldn't help but think about how Natasha had opened the door, dressed only in a singlet and shorts. She and Steve were so comfortable around each other, like they've known each other for years. She walked up the creaky steps stiffly, the front door opening with a shriek.<p>

"Kitchen!" she heard Emily call. Leah followed her voice.

In the kitchen, Jared was talking to Emily as she prepared sandwiches her him to take back to where the pack worked, at the garage. Seth and Quil were happily munching away on their sandwiches. It was holidays, so the house was constantly flooded with younger pack members.

"Leah!" Emily beamed, shooing her into a chair, and placing a mug of hot chocolate in her fingers.

"We were wondering how it went?" she asked, sliding the box of sandwiches over to Jared and sitting next to Leah.

"Fine," Leah snapped, "It went fine." She felt everyone glance at each other.

"Leah?" Seth asked hesitantly.

"It went fine. He's coming," Leah said, glaring at the steam rising off her drink.

"That's good, isn't it?" Quil asked, confused. Leah sent him a glare so nasty, he nearly knocked over his drink.

"I told you, he's coming," Leah said, "with his girlfriend."

The silence in the kitchen was loud enough to hear the 'oh shit' each person thought.

"That's okay," Jared was the first to react, "you of all people know you can't resist the imprint. He'll come round," he assured her.

"Yeah," Seth agreed, "and if he doesn't do it himself, we'll beat the crap out of him till he does." Quil nodded his agreement.

Leah banged her head on the tabletop.

"Okay, everyone out! Leah needs alone time," Emily hustled the boys out, waiting until she heard the front door close, turning and facing Leah.

"They're right, you know," Emily told her, "he'll come around."

Leah growled, "That's not... that's not it," she said, going to put her head in her hands, then backtracking, sitting straight, arms folded on the table.

"I know what will happen with him, Emily. And I know exactly how his girlfriend will feel," Leah said, willing back tears, "I don't," she choked back a sob, "no one deserves that," she finished in a small voice.

"Oh my god, Leah," Emily whispered, placing her hands over her mouth, "I'm so sorr-"

"Don't say you're sorry," Leah interrupted.

"I, I haven't forgiven you, not completely," she tried to explain, "But I'm getting there."

Emily stared at her cousin from her seat across the table, "Thanks, Leah," she said softly.

Together, the two women sat in subdued silence for what felt like a lifetime.

"Okay," Seth stepped in from behind the door, "Before you-"

"Seth!" Emily hissed, "I told you to go. I thought you were gone!"

Seth rolled his eyes, "Jared and Quil left. You think I'd leave my sister behind? What kind of brother do you think I am?" he stared at Emily with his big warm brown eyes.

"Seth, go away," Leah hissed, her voice muffled from her head resting on her arms.

Seth's face fell as he realised how hurt his sister really was.

"Did he say, 'this is my girlfriend,' or anything like that?" he asked seriously.

Leah sat up, "he paused, then said Natasha was his 'friend'," she explained duly.

"Tell me exactly what he said, Leah," Seth told her.

Leah threw her hands in the air, "this is Natasha, my," she paused dramatically, "friend."

"Maybe he had a relationship with her! Maybe he used to like her, or he's friends with her boyfriend! Maybe she's gay. Who knows?" Seth said, "Don't start worrying about it. You don't know what exactly is going on," he put her hands on his hips, staring at Leah sternly.

She glared back, then broke into a grin, "My god Seth, you sound just like mum."

Leah and Emily burst out laughing, washing away the pain from moments before.

Emily sobered up when she saw the annoyed expression on Seth's face, "There are worse people to be like," she offered, and Seth cracked a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. A second of your time makes my day.<strong>


End file.
